보고 싶다
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu. [Contoh entri fanfiksi Banjir TomatCeri 2017]


**Judul: 보고 싶다**

 **Author:** **Arisa Futabatei**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating:** **T**

 **Nomor prompt:** **4**

 **Kategori:** **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Summary** : **[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu.**

Satu jam belum cukup bagi Sakura untuk menangisi anjing kesayangannya yang harus pergi meninggalkannya. Katakanlah hal ini terdengar begitu drama, tapi gadis merah jambu itu juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dia sangat sedih sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, kemarin dia terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya sampai dia tidak menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Muffinnama anjing peliharannya.

Singkat cerita, Sakura sedang mengetik karya ilmiah yang harus diselesaikannya pagi itu. Lupakan tentang keadaan Sakura yang sudah tidak berbentuk mulai dari rambutnya yang awut-awutan, lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya, atau aroma tubuhnya yang tidak seharum yang gadis itu duga. Dia juga tidak terlalu memedulikan semua hal itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Jari-jarinya yang lihai mengetik terhenti seketika saat Muffin tiba-tiba bergelayutan manja di kakinya. Tapi dia tak ingin ambil pusing, dia hanya menoleh, tersenyum sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Ada apa, Muffin? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, bermainlah di luar," ucap Sakura tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dikatakan majikannya, anjing imut berwarna putih layaknya kapas itu berhenti memonopoli Sakura.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi yang jelas, ketika Sakura hendak beranjak untuk mengambil tempat pensil yang ada di tasnya, dia mendapati Muffin kesayangannya yang bertingkah aneh di samping sisi almari.

"Muffin, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Muffin, tetapi dengan langkah yang hati-hati. Raut muka anjing itu seperti menahan sesuatu yang entah apa. Kemudian ketika tangan Sakura hampir meraih kepala anjing itu, Muffin malah memuntahkan makanan dari mulutnya.

Sakura yang sangat terkejut pun mundur beberapa langkah, menabrak gelas yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kaa-san," panggilnya dengan suara lemah.

Tak lama setelah itu Haruno Mebuki masuk ke kamar putri semata wayangnya. Bukan panggilan Sakura yang membuatnya datang melainkan suara kaca dan lantai marmer yang beradu saat Sakura tak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Muffin, kaa-san?" tanya Sakura disertai bulir-bulir air yang sudah siap untuk meluncur dari iris hijau teduhnya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura sudah paham bahwa ibunya mengisyaratkan untuk segera membawa Muffin ke dokter hewan.

Detik waktu pada saat itu terasa begitu lambat namun juga begitu cepat. Muffin dibawa ke dokter hewan terdekat, anjing itu semakin melemas di perjalanan hingga Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Sekitar seperempat jam Muffin diperiksa lalu dokter hewan yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu muncul dari balik pintu. Wanita berumur yang tampak awet muda itu menggeleng, membuat Sakura langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada anjing kesayangannya.

Muffin sudah tiada.

* * *

 _The sky is beautiful but id rather look at you because…_

… _you have more galaxies in your eyes than the number of the stars in the sky._

* * *

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa sehari saja tanpa berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya. Dalam hal ini, bisa dipastikan Haruno Sakura adalah orangnya. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Dalam kurun waktu itu, Sasuke yakin untuk menetapkan Sakura dengan kadar sembilan puluh persen menyebalkan dan sisanya menyenangkan.

Seperti hari ini contohnya, Sasuke benar-benar sangat merindukannya kekasihnya. Dia sibuk bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki siklus berangkat tidak bertemu matahari, pulang pun tidak. Sedangkan Sakura, jangan tanyakan, gadis itu mahasiswi semester akhir yang sedang dikejar tugas menumpuk sejauh mata memandang. Padahal penyelesaian tugas yang menumpuk sebenarnya cukup sederhana, cukup dengan diletakkan berjajaran, tapi semua orang menanggapinya dengan sulit.

Sialnya, dalam keadaannya yang sedang dilanda rindu seperti ini, Sakura malah berulah. Dari tadi gadis itu membalas pesannya seenak jidat. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang diabaikan. Hanya karena anjing? Astaga, apakah dia harus kalah dari Muffin? Biarlah dia menertawai dirinya sendiri untuk sejenak. Meski ini miris, tapi bagaimana lagi, Sakura memang kadang bisa begitu menyebalkan dan membuatnya naik pitam.

Jika menengok pada hari-hari lalu, Sakura biasanya yang bertanya padanya lewat pesan, _apa Sasuke-kun merindukanku?_

Lalu lelaki beriris kelam itu akan menjawabnya dengan singkat. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sangat sederhana sekali. Tapi, di saat dia merindukan Sakura seperti sekarang, gengsi seorang Uchiha menolak keras untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

Tidak, Sasuke mana mau mengatakannya. Tidak akan.

Sasuke meraih kembali ponsel yang baru saja ia banting di kasur, dia mencari kontak Sakura lalu menombol simbol telepon hijau yang menandakan panggilan keluar.

"Ya?" ucap suara di seberang sana setelah sebelumnya terdengar nada tunggu.

"Kau masih sedih?" tanya Sasuke.

Terdengar suara helaan dari sana. "Tahu darimana?"

Sakura memijat pelipisnya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Gadis itu sempat mengoceh padanya panjang lebar. "Kau mengatakannya kemarin."

"Salah. Dari Sumedang."

Oh.

Ya.

Oke.

Sasuke bersabar sekarang.

"Kau tidak mau bicara lagi? Aku akan menutup teleponnya," kata Sakura kemudian. Jarang sekali nadanya seperti itu. Sasuke yakin gadisnya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

"Apa aku salah? Bisa kau beritahu?"

"Kau ingin tau kesalahanmu? Cari sisik ikan lele sampai kau menemukannya, lalu katakan padaku dan aku akan memberitahumu apa salahmu."

Sasuke ingin sekali mengajak Sakura beternak lele sekarang.

* * *

 _I hear all the same goddamn love poems all the time and they still remind me of you._

* * *

Ketimbang harus berdebat dengan Sakura di telepon, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mendatangi langsung rumah kekasihnya. Ia tidak memiliki minat untuk mencari sisik ikan lele karena dia juga tahu Sakura hanya sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Hubungan mereka dari kemarin baik-baik saja. Maka siang itu, laki-laki beriris _onyx_ tersebut mengendarai mobil hitamnya menuju rumah Sakura. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk mampir di sebuah toko bunga untuk membeli bunga untuk Sakura. Mawar merah tentunya, kesukaan gadis itu.

Sesampainya di pintu rumah kediaman Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke membunyikan bel yang terpasang di samping pintu. Beberapa kali kakinya menghentak di lantai marmer, seperti menghidupkan suasana hingga seorang pelayan membukakan pintunya.

"Bibi, Sakura di dalam?" tanya Sasuke penuh sopan santun.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, mempersilakan Sasuke masuk mengikutinya. Bukan pertama kali Sasuke bertandang ke rumah Sakura jadi pelayan tersebut juga tak perlu banyak bertanya. Dia tak tahu semuanya, tapi dia juga tak bodoh, dia pernah muda dan bukan hal yang aneh jika kekasihmu datang berkunjung.

"Hei, Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tengah bermain dengan ponselnya dengan posisi tiduran di sofa.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Sabar, Sasuke. Anggap saja kali ini adalah giliranmu untuk bersabar. Meski bisa dibilang, Sakura sangat kekanakan tapi sudahlah. Kadang sisi itulah yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu selalu berpikir rasional, ia akan marah pada hal-hal yang masuk logika. Misalnya karena dia cemburu melihat Sakura dekat dengan lelaki lain. Sedangkan Sakura justru kebalikannya, selalu bertindak berlebihan pada hal yang sebenarnya menggelikan bagi Sasuke. Kalian bisa bayangkan, seekor anjing membuat Sakura terpuruk beberapa hari. Duhai Sakuraku, pecahkan saja gelasnya.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya, kau benar," sahur Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar-gambar anjing peliharannya. Sasuke yakin dengan hal itu meski dia tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sekalipun.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ah, ini sangat gila. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sakura akan memeluknya dengan erat sampai Sasuke merasa kesulitan bernapas biasanya. Sasuke mulai berpikir mungkin gadisnya itu sudah tidak waras.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Iya. Ada apa?" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Jangan membuat Sasuke bingung sekarang. Darimana Sakura belajar menjadi seorang _convokiller_ yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ah, jangan bertanya lagi. Sasuke sering mempraktekkan hal itu setiap saat jadi tidak heran jika bakatnya menular secara tiba-tiba pada Sakura.

Sasuke memang bukan seperti orang kebanyakan, ia berbeda… sangat berbeda.

Sosoknya dingin di luar dan terlihat tegas. Namun di balik semua itu, di balik topeng kerasnya itu tersimpan sosok hangat yang menyimpan beribu kasih sayang. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin Sakura mau menjadi kekasih laki-laki ini tanpa alasan, bukan begitu?

Ia memang tidak familiar dengan hal yang berbau romantis. Kekasihnya lebih suka melakukannya dengan tindakan dibanding mengumbar kata-kata kemesraan dari balik mulutnya.

"Kau mau makan di luar?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Namun rupanya Sakura sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke _mall_?" tawarnya, lagi.

"Kurasa kakiku akan lelah."

Tanpa gencar Sakura menjawabnya. Bahkan ia tak memikirkannya sama sekali. Sebuah kalimat meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi tenang, Sasuke masih memiliki satu senjata yang ampuh. Seharusnya Sakura tidak menolaknya karena terakhir kali dia ingat Sakura mengajaknya beberapa kali namun Sasuke belum bisa menyanggupinya.

"Mau bersantai di taman?"

"Sejujurnya aku sedang males bertemu orang lain," jawabnya sembari terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Seakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu memiliki daya tarik yang lebih kuat daripada wajah Sasuke yang mulai padam.

"Kau boleh pulang kalau kau mau."

CUKUP!

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya dia ingin mencincang tubuh Sakura, lalu dijadikan sate, dan dipanggang di atas pemanggangan.

Ah, berhenti. Mengapa dia jadi menjadi cukup kanibal di alam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke rasa ini sangat berat. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia ingin sekali menubruk gadis itu, memeluknya, lalu mencium pipinya. Sial.

Dia hanya perlu mengatakan, _aku merindukanmu_ , itu saja untuk menuntaskan perasaannya tapi mengapa begitu sulit. Meski kata rindu biasanya diobral Sakura setiap saat, tapi itu tidak bagi dia. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakannya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, pelan namun pasti.

Batinnya masih beradu merancang kalimat berikutnya. Gengsi Uchihanya masih menolak untuk melanjutkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Bertemu hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan dank au mendapati kekasihmu lebih tertarik bermain dengan ponsel bukanlah hal yang bisa disebut dengan kencan.

"Sadarlah, aku merindukanmu," ucapnya melanjutkan.

"PFTTT~ Apa kau bilang? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Sakura disertai tawanya yang tidak bisa lagi dia tahan.

Bagus, dia sedang tidak melawak sekarang tapi kekasihnya malah menertawainya. Selera humor gadis itu memang buruk. Atau memang dia tampak begitu lucu di mata Sakura sekarang?

"Kurasa kau demam," ucap Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan dengan penuh kelancangan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahi lelaki itu.

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya bukan? Sasuke lebih memilih membawa gadis itu kepelukannya daripada membuang banyak waktu lagi.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _And here I was thinking I wouldn't find love again then you walked in the room._

* * *

 **A/N: Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya! Akhirnya bisa nulis buat SasuSaku tercinta lagi. Karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Tolong bantu saya, ya. Btw,** **Savers udah pada tahu belum nih kalok BTC sudah masuk bulan sosialisasi. Yang belum tahu segera cek timeline BTContest atau FP Banjir TomatCeri, ya. Jangan sampai melewatkan kesempatan untuk ikut BTC tahun ini, ya :)**

 **[Fanfiksi ini sample untuk entri BTC yang sah]**

 **Regards,**

 **Arisa Futabatei**


End file.
